MetalGreymon (Adventure)
MetalGreymon is one of the main heroes in Digimon Adventure. He is Agumon's true Ultimate alter-ego form. His known attack is Giga Blaster. In the English version, he was voiced by the late Joseph Pilato in Digimon Adventure series and replace to Kyle Hebert play role in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Chika Sakamoto. Appearance MetalGreymon looks a lot like Greymon, although he wears a metal mask on his head, has a robotic claw and a metal chest, and has purple wings. History Digimon Adventure MetalGreymon first appeared when Tai's Crest of Courage begin to glow when Tai had the courage to defeat Etemon. Etemon attacked MetalGreymon with the Dark Network, but MetalGreymon blocked it with his metal claw. MetalGreymon then attacked Etemon with a headbutt, and then he glowed with Tai's Crest power and defeated Etemon with his Giga Blaster attack, causing Etemon to be sucked into a wormhole, taking Tai and MetalGreymon along too and were sent back to the Real World. Later on, MetalGreymon then fought other enemy Digimon like several Devidramon, ShogunGekomon, SkullMeramon, and the sinister Myotismon. MetalGreymon along with WereGarurumon met their match during the battle of VenomMyotismon. Tai and Matt took a miracle and Warped Digivolve their Digimon into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Digimon: The Movie On Summer, Greymon attempts to digivolve to this form against Infermon, but is interrupted mid-Digivolution. Digimon Adventure 02 Agumon loses the ability to digivolve past the Ultimate level. Digimon Emperor comes to power, however, he eventually tests his new Dark Spiral on Greymon and dark digivolve to size him into a Viral MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon wreaks havoc across the Digital World until he is confronted by the DigiDestined. Resolves to help in him in any way possible, the DigiDestined attack him, though Davis holds back because he's afraid of hurting him. It takes the others to get Davis to realize that sometimes he has to hurt a friend to help him, and so he obtains the Digi-Egg of Friendship and gets his partner Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon and take out the Dark Spiral. Afterward, MetalGreymon degenerates back to Agumon. Mummymon and Arukenimon begin their invasion of the Real World, Agumon gains the ability to digivolve to MetalGreymon once more with the power of the Harmonious One Azulongmon's DigiCore. MetalGreymon helps MagnaAngemon deal with the Mamemon Brothers and the Control Spire in Paris, France. MetalGreymon appears one more time against SkullSatamon of the Daemon Crops, but he gives up his power to allow Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to Fighter Mode, but he can still digivolve into MetalGreymon. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon, then digivolve again to WarGreymon and DNA-Digivolve with MetalGarurumon to become Omnimon to Alphamon. Confession Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon to fight Meicrackmon. HerculesKabuterimon and MetalGreymon are unable to throw the others into the shield. He became infected and fought against MegaKabuterimon. During the battle, the infected MetalGreymon Digivolved to WarGreymon. Coexistence Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon to fight Meicrackmon but Meicrackmon digivolve to Raguelmon. MetalGreymon protect Tai from , later digivolve to WarGreymon. Future Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon and digivolve to WarGreymon. Trivia *MetalGreymon is a hero in Digimon Adventure, but in the sequel, MetalGreymon is evil and a brainwashed villain temporarly controled by the Digimon Emperor. He has purple skin instead of orange and bloodshot eyes. His other body parts still have the same. However late in the season the original MetalGreymon reappears. External links *MetalGreymon at Digimon Adventure Wiki Category:Genderless Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Elementals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fighters Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Gentle Giants